lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Desmond Faraday
' Desmond Faraday' is the oldest child of Charles and Eloise Faraday, making him the heir apparent of House Faraday. Desmond has two siblings in the form of Joey, and Daniele Faraday with whome Joey was killed in a bar fight, and his brother Daniele is an invaluable member of the House Faraday military forces.Desmond Faraday is married to Penelope Faraday and together they have a young son. Desmond Faraday was the one that took the death of Joey Faraday the worst, and this has caused the once gentle and kind Desmond Faraday to become overcome with the desire for revenge. In this search for revenge he has entered into a series of worsening and worsening deals in order to get what he wants. This reached its culmination when during the events of the Battle of Berne Desmond Faraday had the honor gaurd of House Faraday attempt to assasinate the Highmore's, and when the plan went awry he was nearly executed with his death only averted after his honor gaurd sacrificed himself to save his life. This was the last chance though with Jasper Hale telling him that anymore internal violence and he would be held responsible for it. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. When he returned they admitted their guilt and were going to be exiled when Penelope said that the other two would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The three would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. History Early History Conflict with the Highmore's See Also : House Highmore Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War As the Lucernian Civil War escalated and the Battle of Berne was launched Desmond fell completely over the edge. So overcome with his grief was he that he ignored the begging of Penelope to forget it, and he ordered the forces of House Faraday during the events of the Battle of Berne to attempt to assasinate the members of House Highmore. The attempt was an utter failure, and the forces of House Faraday were badly mauled as they attempted to enter the sky towers where the highmores were located. This massacre became known to much of the leadership and they pieced together from the survivors that the order had come from Desmond Faraday. When Jasper arrived back in Lucerne following the battle he confronted Desmond Faraday, and he was nearly executed with his death only averted after his honor gaurd sacrificed himself to save his life. This was the last chance though with Jasper Hale telling him that anymore internal violence and he would be held responsible for it. Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. Family Members Charles Faraday - Father Eloise Faraday - Mother Joey Faraday - Brother Daniele Faraday - Brother Penelope Faraday - Wife Charlie Faraday - Son Relationships Penelope Faraday See Also : Penelope Faraday Desmond and Penelope first met eachother when Penelope was twenty two, and Desmond was twenty five. Desmond had been a bit of a player alongside his brother Joey but the moment he met Penelope his world simply shifted. The two have loved eachother since this day, and they have together created one son together. This love has had to hold them together especially Desmond as he has lost himself following the death of Joey Faraday and only the begging of Penelope have been able to make Desmond not do something crazy enough to get himself killed. Following the attempted massacre of House Highmore by Desmond the two have hit hard times with Penelope refusing to even speak to him since the event, and what effect this will have in the next story isn't known. Category:House Faraday Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead